User blog:Nichdel/PROPOSAL: Battle for Nommitia
Create a new rule titled "Battle for Nommitia" Definition Battle for Nommitia (BfN) is a game played within Nommit based on these rules. There may be only one game of Battle for Nommitia being played at once. Any player of nommit may suggest starting a game of Battle For Nommitia, and the game will begin in one week as long as there are at least two people willing to play. Anyone may become a player of Battle for Nommitia by agreeing to play in reply to the suggestion, before the game begins. The player who suggested starting the games will become the Game Coordinator. A 'county' is an object within BfN that players of BfN control. A 'troop' is an object within BfN that belongs to a county. Within the rest of this rule, the term 'player' refers to a player of BfN. Goal The goal is to eliminate all opposing players or control 51% of all counties. The winner gains 100 points within nommit. Starting Each player starts with three counties. Each county is named after the player, and numbered sequentially (ie Player 1, Player 2, Player 3 would be the beginning counties of Player). There are 2 neutral counties for each player of BfN. These counties are nammed Nommitia and numbered sequentially (Nommitia 1, Nommitia 2, Nommitia 3...). Each player-held county starts with 10 troops. Each neutral county starts with 5 troops. Playing Players take turns in the order they joined the game. The end of the last player's turn is the start of a new round. Each turn lasts one Nommitian Day. As a player's turn begins, each county they control gains 5 troops. On their turn, a player may use each of their counties at most once to attack any other county. Players should list all planned moves at once. Players may not attack any county more than once a turn. Each round, all neutral counties gain 5 troops. No county may have more than 50 troops. Combat Once a player has listed all their moves, the Game Coordinator determines the results of each move. The Game Coordinator rolls a die for each county in an attack with as many sides as the county has troops. If the attacking county rolls higher than the defending county: *The defending county loses all troops. *The attacking county loses as many troops as the defending county's roll. *Half (rounded up) of the remaining troops in the attacking county move to the defending county. *The attacking county's owner now owns the defending county. If the defending county rolls higher than the attacking county, each county subtracts the other's roll from their troops. If an attacking county would be left with 0 troops, that county becomes neutral and gains 5 troops. Losing When you control no counties, you are eliminated. If a player does nothing on their turn twice in a row, they are eliminated. Their counties become neutral counties containing the same amount of troops. Category:Blog posts